One of a Kind
by Predatory Grace
Summary: Everyone knows about Alucard, the Hellsing's servant vampire. But who most don't know about was their other secret weapon-a werewolf named Lorelei. She also was bound to serve the Hellsing family forever. So instead of Seras, it's Lorelei who is the one ordered to kill the Captain. Instead of finishing him off, she frees him. What will happen when he wants to return the favor?


**Hello Hellsing fans! So I loooove Hans and was sad about what happened to him in the series, so I wanted to change that. :) So I hope y'all like what I'm going to do! Hope this fanfic thrills you as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your feedback! Oh and it's likely that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll come up with the next chapter. Reviews are my fuel!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**I only own my character Lorelei! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Lorelei silently gazed out of the car window into the quiet night, yearning to be able to run free underneath the moon. The stars twinkled brightly in the cloudless, dark sky. She brushed her fingers across the cool glass. _I wonder what Alucard has done this time._ Sighing softly, the wolf let her hand fall back onto her lap.

She was clad in an army green Hellsing uniform. Hers was modified, though, for her special needs. So instead of the usual, long to medium length sleeved top and pants Lorelei's uniform was a strapless tube-top dress so that when she wanted to shift she didn't have a lot of material to remove. The dress barely came down to mid thigh and hugged her small frame. Like everyone else in the organization she wore gloves. The only other unusual thing about Lorelei's attire was her shiny collar. Scripted on it in curvy letters was the Hellsing insignia that bound her to the Hellsing family.

The car came to a halting stop, jerking her forward in its abruptness. The driver kept mumbling apologies to her from the front seat. The she wolf rolled her eyes at the driver and chuckled softly. They always got nervous around her.

Peering curiously out the window, Lorelei opened the door and slid out of the vehicle. The place her master had sent her to pick up her vampire companion was a small town called Cheddar. She didn't say much other than that Alucard had finished his mission. Then Sir Integra shooed her irritably out the door. The woman seemed to be avoiding Lorelei's questioning gaze as she did so, making the woman curious. Sir Integra must have seen that the she wolf was getting restless and had been eager to get her out of the mansion before she snapped. That was the only reason the petite werewolf could think of. She really did need to stretch her legs.

"I-I'll be here when you return miss." The driver spoke up, leaning out the window as Lorelei began wondering away from the black van and followed her companion's scent. She waved her hand behind her to show the man that she heard him.

Even though she only walked about a dozen yards or so away from the car, her keen eyesight spotted the vampire's looming figure heading her way from out of the depths of the forest. He brought with him the scent of blood, but that wasn't unusual. Alucard always smelled like blood after missions. A tiny form was cradled in his arms, puzzling her. She waited for him to catch up.

He never slowed as he approached her, only passing by her at an unhurried pace. He didn't even look to see if she would follow.

"What have you got there, Alucard?" Lorelei asked. Her eyebrow rose in question. The man was such an enigma. _What does he want this girl for?_

The nasferatu ignored her question, continuing toward the car. _I don't even know why I bother._ Lorelei rolled her bright green eyes, falling into step beside him. They traveled in silence the short distance back to the vehicle. All the while the female wolf observed the young woman held in the vampire's arms. She was small, like herself, with strawberry blond hair held back in a low, spiky ponytail. The part of her uniform she could see resembled that of a policeman. _How peculiar._ Blood stained the blanket she was wrapped in, turning the brown fabric a dark red. With a gentleness that shocked her, Alucard set the girl down in the back seat. He slid in beside her, shutting the door softly.

Lorelei blinked. _Huh._ She shrugged and got in the passenger seat. The entire way home, she couldn't help but steal peeks at the couple behind her. _This is so strange…_

* * *

Later, Lorelei lay sprawled across her bed. She stared up at the cracks in the stone ceiling. The girl's name, she had later found out, was Seras Victoria. She was now a vampire fledgling, forced to follow Alucard's orders. _Poor girl._ Lorelei thought, slightly amused. _Maybe I should help her out._

With that thought in mind, the werewolf gracefully rolled off the bed. She strode through the open door into the hallway. All of the servants' rooms resided in the dungeons of Hellsing, including the newest arrival's chambers.

Lorelei made her way to Seras' room at a leisurely pace. She didn't know exactly which door was the right one, so she simply followed the girl's scent. Her eyes glanced over all the old paintings adorning the walls. Pictures of the great men of the Hellsing family stared back. Their expressions were stoic and postures stiff. The place seemed ancient. _It probably is._ When she arrived at the door the fledgling's scent was emanating from, the brunette knocked five times on the heavy oak.

"Um…come in?" A hesitant voice sounded from inside.

Breezing into the room, Lorelei's eyes focused immediately on the girl. A gentle smile tugged at her lips. The poor thing looked like she needed a friend. To be honest to herself, Lorelei was tiring of being a lone wolf. She wanted to have a pack. _Alucard does NOT count!_ She hid a smile at the thought. The nasferatu would most likely rip her pelt off if she even entertained the thought. Mentally shaking herself, Lorelei turned her attention back to the girl. She was gazing at her with blue, wary eyes.

"Hello," Lorelei greeted softly. She sat on the edge of the girl's bed. Her long, dark hair swished around her body with the motion.

Seras only looked at her questioningly.

"I…thought you might want to talk to somebody. You probably are freaked out about all of this aren't you?" She continued, gently. The wolf hardly talked to anyone, not even Alucard or Sir Integra. She had silently done her jobs for so long. She needed to change her ways. She needed to _feel_ something again.

"Everything that's happened is pretty hard to grasp." The new vampire agreed. She plucked at her comforter nervously. "I don't want to be a monster." She whispered. Tears began gathering in her eyes. "B-but when he told me…it was either b-be like him or die, I don't know why I couldn't just die." The girl rose, pacing in front of the bed. After a few minutes, Seras flopped back onto the mattress.

Lorelei sighed, "I hate to say it but you can't change the decision you already made. You can only live with the choices you make and you picked to live and become a draculina." She patted Seras' hand in attempt to console her.

"Are you… a vampire too?" Seras probed.

The brunette shook her head. "I am a werewolf. I was born the way I am though." Lorelei shifted, uncomfortable with talking about herself. She cleared her throat softly. "All you need to know is that you're going to be alright. Not every creature of the night has to be bad." She whispered. Memories threatened to flood her mind, but she quickly made a mental dam to contain them. Lorelei stood abruptly. Her collar glowed bright red. "Master is calling me. I have to go…" She crossed the room quickly.

"Wait!" Seras shouted, causing Lorelei to pause. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Lorelei." The she wolf replied with a smile. "I'll see you around vampire." She chuckled, disappearing around the corner in a blur. If she didn't answer Sir Integra right away, she knew the woman wouldn't be very happy.

* * *

Seconds later, Lorelei stood in front of Integra's desk. The woman was in her usual foul mood. She spat about another ghoul outbreak, all the while taking drags from her cigarette. The stench of the smoke made the wolf want to wrinkle her nose. Nasty habit her master had. She always had thought so. The woman refocused when the blond spoke her name.

"Lorelei, go and take care of this mess. By tomorrow. Bloody vampires never learn." Sir Integra rubbed her temples in agitation. The she wolf nodded. As she was about to go, the head stopped her. "Oh and take Alucard's fledgling with you. She needs to get some…practice. Can't have her sitting around doing nothing."

"Yes, sir." After quietly replying, the brunette slipped out of the room. She wasn't sure what to think about the police girl tagging along, but orders were orders so she went to tell the girl to ready to move out.

* * *

"Soooo… we're going to kill ghouls?" Seras asked Lorelei nervously. She twitched in her seat uneasily. When the she wolf had told her about their job, the girl's eyes widened to the size on plates. Lorelei didn't blame her. She had been human before—killing hadn't been in her blood before. To go from that to the sole purpose of your existence being to kill, her life would become _very_ different.

"Yes." She sighed. "Get used to it. It's what we must do." Lorelei gazed longingly out the window. It was nearly dusk. Her eyes went out of focus. How she wished to be able to live free of her master. She wanted to know what it was like to be able to have fun. Unlike Alucard, the werewolf didn't find much pleasure in killing.

They sat in silence for a little while, both in thought.

"Hey Lorelei?" The draculina spoke up again, turning in her seat to fully face the brunette.

"Yes?"

"How long have you had to work for the Hellsing family?" Seras looked genuinely curious. The wolf couldn't find it in her to turn the girl down. If she wanted to be friends with her, she needed to be honest.

"Many centuries, Seras. Just as long as your new master." She turned away from the blonde's probing gaze to hide the sorrow deep within her. She couldn't even remember a time when she wasn't under the Hellsing's control. She couldn't remember being a kid, a teenager, anything. Her life now was all she knew. Luckily the wolf was saved from having to answer when they arrived at their destination.

The two women hopped out of the van. Seras waved enthusiastically at the driver as he sped off the way they came. He didn't return the gesture. The blond deflated and adjusted her harkonnen on her shoulder. Alucard had already taken the police girl on a mission, teaching her how to use her vampire vision to aim from miles away. Well, in his own way he taught her.

"Uh, Lorelei…where are the ghouls?" Seras asked quizzically, looking at their surroundings. Which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Lorelei couldn't help but chuckle at the girl.

"Did you really expect them to send a human into a ghoul infested area?" The she wolf began walking up a hill that led to what seemed to be ruins. Seras followed suite with an 'oh.' The duo had nearly reached the top of the incline when Lorelei paused. She scented the air, head tilted back slightly. The police girl stopped behind her, mimicking her companion. The air wreaked of blood and decay, making both their noses crinkle.

Out of the darkness a hoard of ghouls appeared, eyes glowing and expressions vacant. Some snapped their jaws like dogs honing in on prey.

"I'll get up close in personal, you stay back and pick them off." Lorelei ordered, slipping two pistols out of her belt. Without hesitation, she sprinted head on at the small army. The wolf blasted bullets at the mindless creatures, blowing off their heads right and left. She was surrounded within seconds, though. The ghouls seeming to be never-ending. They needed to find the master vampire as well.

The she wolf felt something touch her from behind. She spun around, placing one of her pistols to the temple of the ghoul that got too close. Instead of blowing its brains out, when she pulled the trigger the pistol clicked. Empty. Her eyes narrowed.

Lorelei punched the ghoul, knocking it off its feet. Its body collided with four more, giving her some space. She shifted. Dark brown fur replaced her skin. Fangs replaced teeth. Her eyes changed from green to yellow. A green aura swirled around her. Snarling, she slashed down the fiends using tooth and claw while Seras continued picking the ghouls off from a distance away. Within a matter of minutes, they finished the creatures off.

Transforming back, the she wolf looked over the sea of bodies. She turned to Seras. The blonde's blue eyes widened when she looked at Lorelei, confusing the woman. Then the werewolf realized she wasn't looking _at_ her, but _behind_ her. She whirled around just before the vampire could bite her neck and leaped back.

He lunged after her, but before he made impact a bullet went through his head. Lorelei sighed in relief, glancing behind her. Seras blew the end of her harkonnen, grinning at her. The wolf smiled back, nodding to her new companion. Then she phoned Integra to get someone to pick them up. The brunette hated to admit it, but Alucard did well training her. Though she'd never admit it to him.

On the way back to the Hellsing compound, Seras babbled on about their fight. Lorelei listened, nodding and commenting when she felt was necessary. The girl's enthusiasm astonished her. It made her wonder how Alucard put up with it. She smiled a little. It would definitely be nice having a friend around.

**I really hope y'all like it! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
